Enigma
by Damelith
Summary: [OS] D'après Mary, FP est roublard et malhonnête, malgré un sourire à damner les dieux. Mais d'après Alice, il est une énigme presque impossible à résoudre.


**Titre :** Enigma

 **Résumé :** D'après Mary, FP est roublard et malhonnête, malgré un sourire à damner les dieux. Mais d'après Alice, il est une énigme presque impossible à résoudre.

 **Rating :** T

 **Note :** Je voulais faire un one-shot de 1000 ou 2000 mots max sur la rencontre entre FP et Alice, qui s'est transformé en one-shot, toujours, mais de presque 8000 mots. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je sais juste que je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter d'écrire. Ça va donc au-delà de leur rencontre. Il y a probablement des choses qui diffèrent de la version originale. Par exemple, ici, Alice ne vient pas vraiment du Southside mais de la frontière entre le nord et le sud de Riverdale. Certains moments sont passés sous silence, c'est volontaire. La fin est vague, mais la suite vous la connaissez. J'espère que vous aimerez.

PS : pour vous aider dans la représentation de FP et Alice ados, sachez que pour cette histoire, j'ai pris comme inspiration Mädchen Amick dans Twin Peaks (années 90) et Skeet Ulrich dans Scream (1996)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est de moi, les personnages et le contexte sont les propriétés de Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa et de la CW, d'après les personnages de l'éditeur Archie Comics.

* * *

Cela faisait environ cinq minutes qu'Alice inspirait et expirait longuement, clouée au sol devant cette porte, incapable d'initier le moindre mouvement. À chaque fois qu'elle tendait la main vers la porte, elle l'abaissait automatiquement avant même de la toucher. Elle avait peur, peur de l'inconnu, de la nouveauté, de ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. N'aurait-elle pas été mieux emmitouflée dans ses couvertures ? Loin de cet environnement qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

Alors dans une poussée de courage insoupçonnée, elle toqua à la porte et entra lorsqu'on l'autorisa à le faire. Tremblante, elle balaya rapidement la salle de classe du regard, où une trentaine de paires d'yeux la fixaient comme si elle était une extra-terrestre.

\- Ah ! Vous devez être Alice Smith, c'est ça ? supposa le professeur derrière son bureau, à qui la jeune fille adressa un faible hochement de tête positif ainsi qu'un sourire timide. Bienvenue à Riverdale High !

Le professeur, un homme replet aux cheveux poivre et sel, se leva de son bureau et fit un geste de la main qui allait de la salle de classe à Alice, et inversement.

\- Alice est nouvelle à Riverdale High. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. Vous pouvez aller vous installer, mademoiselle Smith.

Alice obtempéra et alla s'asseoir là où elle avait repéré une place, à côté d'une jeune fille rousse qui l'accueillit avec le sourire.

\- Moi c'est Mary, lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Enchantée, Mary, lui répondit Alice tout en sortant ses affaires.

\- Tu verras, le lycée est super cool. Je te ferai visiter à la pause déjeuner.

Ravie, Alice la remercia. Finalement, la démarche n'avait pas été si compliquée, en grande partie grâce à cette Mary. Sans elle, elle se serait probablement terrée au fond de la salle, attendant patiemment que l'horloge fasse un tour de cadran.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux en pensant croiser le regard du professeur d'anglais qui venait de commencer son cours, elle croisa finalement celui d'un jeune homme au milieu de la salle. Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, le cœur d'Alice sembla s'arrêter une ou deux secondes avant de reprendre un rythme normal. Les yeux très foncés, brun, son front encadré par deux mèches sauvages et le sourire en coin, il la fixait tout en mordillant le capuchon de son stylo, se balançant sur les pieds de sa chaise.

xxxxxxxxxx

Après leurs cours du matin, Mary avait fait faire à Alice le tour du lycée. Elles étaient passées par l'amphithéâtre, la salle de bal, le gymnase, la salle de musique, le local du _Blue and Gold_ \- le journal du lycée - avant de terminer par le réfectoire où elles étaient installées pour déjeuner. Mary était très bavarde et pas du tout avare d'anecdotes sur Riverdale High. Alice buvait ses paroles, comme si tout connaître lui donnerait l'impression d'être ici depuis toujours.

\- La semaine prochaine, il y a les auditions pour les River Vixens, les cheerleaders. Ça t'intéresse ?

\- Hum, pas vraiment, grimaça Alice. J'ai la grâce d'un éléphant !

\- Comme moi, fit remarquer Mary. Hermione, elle, c'est la capitaine des Vixens.

La rousse fit un signe de tête vers la table occupée par les cheerleaders. En bout de table, présidait une jeune fille brune au métissage sud-américain, les cheveux coupés aux épaules, habillée d'un short bleu marine et d'un haut blanc aux manches jaunes.

\- Toutes les Vixens sont un peu prétentieuses, reprit Mary. Mais pas Hermione. Elle traîne avec elles parce qu'elle est obligée mais c'est une fille géniale. Elle déchire.

Justement, comme les cheerleaders venaient de terminer de déjeuner, Hermione quitta sa table pour venir à la leur.

\- Salut, lança-t-elle. Tu es nouvelle ?

\- Oui, je m'appelle Alice. Je suis dans la classe de Mary.

\- Tu es tombée sur la perle rare de Riverdale High ! Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville.

Mary se mit à rougir perceptiblement.

\- Je t'assure, continua Hermione. Mary est adorable, drôle et super intelligente. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux pour t'intégrer.

\- J'ai l'impression, oui, confirma Alice avec le sourire.

Hermione embrassa Mary sur la joue, lui fit un petit signe de la main et rejoignit les Vixens. Au premier abord, cette Hermione avait vraiment l'air sympa. Si tout le monde était comme ça à son égard, c'était certain que son intégration se passerait bien.

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Hermione qui revenait jusqu'à elles en trottinant.

\- Alice ! Je suis sûre que Mary-tête-de-linotte a oublié de te le dire mais vendredi soir je fais une fête chez moi. J'espère que tu pourras venir !

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Alice ne contenait pas facilement son sourire. Elle n'était à Riverdale High que depuis une demi-journée et elle était déjà invitée à une soirée organisée par la capitaine de l'équipe des cheerleaders. Elle espérait sincèrement que sa mère dirait oui auquel cas elle serait obligée de faire le mur.

Alors qu'elle attaquait son dessert, Alice fut interpellée par des voix qui s'élevaient du fond du réfectoire. Des bruits de chaises, des rires très peu discrets. Elle reconnut, à la table incriminée où des garçons se chamaillaient, celui dont elle avait croisé le regard en cours.

\- Mary … Tu les connais ces garçons-là ?

La jeune fille désigna du menton la table en question et Mary hocha la tête.

\- Oui, certains sont dans notre classe. Tu devrais te méfier de ceux qui portent une veste en cuir avec un serpent dans le dos. Ce sont des membres des Serpents, un gang de criminels du Southside.

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine d'Alice. Le garçon aux yeux foncés portait une veste en cuir.

\- Ils ne sont pas méchants, reprit Mary face à son silence. Juste un peu bêtes. Leurs aînés sont plus violents.

\- Comment s'appelle celui qui joue avec le ballon de foot ?

La rousse tourna rapidement la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

\- FP Jones. Il a une moto et un sourire à damner les dieux. Celui qui essaye désespérément de récupérer son ballon c'est Fred Andrews, ses parents sont des amis des miens.

FP Jones. Désormais, Alice pouvait mettre un prénom et un nom sur ce visage. Sur cette attitude si désinvolte que la Terre pouvait s'arrêter de tourner qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire. Sur ce sourire narquois qu'il affichait tout le temps. Mary avait raison, ce FP Jones avait un sourire à damner les dieux et Alice le trouvait plutôt très charmant.

\- FP et Fred sont amis depuis la crèche, continua la rousse. Diamétralement opposés mais inséparables. Ils veulent monter leur boîte ensemble quand ils seront majeurs mais si tu veux mon avis, Fred aurait tout intérêt de faire ça seul, FP n'est pas fiable.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'étonna Alice.

\- FP est l'archétype du mauvais garçon. Attention, il est gentil, mais parfois un peu roublard et malhonnête. Fred, lui, est droit dans ses baskets, ambitieux et intègre.

\- Hum …

Alice remarqua aussitôt le regard et le sourire relativement niais de Mary lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Fred qui venait enfin de récupérer son ballon après maintes tentatives infructueuses.

\- Tu en pinces pour Fred, non ? s'enquit-elle avec un air mutin.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? répondit Mary en riant.

\- Ça pourrait être inscrit en majuscules sur ton front !

Mary rit plus franchement et Alice l'accompagna dans son éclat de rire. Au fond du réfectoire, elle ne remarqua pas FP qui venait de donner un coup de coude à Fred avant de les pointer du doigt.

xxxxxxxxxx

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, Alice terminait de se coiffer. Sa mère l'avait autorisée à aller à la soirée d'Hermione, lui donnant la permission de minuit, chose qui était relativement inédit.

Elle avait passé plus d'une heure à choisir sa tenue. Elle ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop banal, elle avait envie que FP la remarque. Toute la semaine elle avait retourné dans sa tête les propos de Mary à son sujet mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir lui parler. En cours, elle le regardait souvent, elle essayait de capter son regard mais il ne semblait bon qu'à lui faire de simples clins d'œil sans jamais se bouger. Ce soir, elle avait décidé qu'elle irait lui parler donc pour ça, il fallait qu'elle se fasse jolie. Elle avait opté pour un jean taille haute qui faisait ressortir ses hanches, associé à un haut noir à manches longues mais suffisamment court pour laisser légèrement entrevoir son ventre.

Avec Mary, qui l'attendait devant chez elle, elles se rendirent chez Hermione qui habitait une immense maison dans les quartiers aisés de Riverdale.

Alice sourit en entendant le bourdonnement de la musique, même les portes fermées, signe que celle-ci résonnait plutôt fort. Elle reconnaissait l'air, c'était « _Wake me up before you go-go_ » de Wham!, le genre de musique qui lui faisait automatiquement bouger la tête et lui donnait envie de danser. Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la maison et Alice se laissa entraîner par Mary qui lui présentait beaucoup de monde. Elle ne se rappellerait pas de tous les prénoms mais elle faisait un effort pour intégrer les visages.

\- Tous les gars du Southside sont dehors, lui dit Mary, penchée sur son oreille pour qu'elle l'entende malgré le volume élevé de la musique.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse de cette information ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es faite si jolie pour quelqu'un d'autre que FP ?

Alice essaya de cacher ses joues rougissantes derrière son gobelet. En plein dans le mille. Bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment essayé d'être discrète durant la semaine quand elle regardait FP même si Mary l'avait mise en garde à son sujet.

\- Peut-être que je voulais attirer son regard, oui …

\- Tu es une grande fille, mais fais attention à toi.

\- Je te le promets, Mary !

Elle lui offrit un sourire avant de se faufiler à travers les invités, se frayant un passage jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur l'immense jardin. Alice balaya l'endroit du regard pour essayer de repérer FP, ou au moins un visage connu, mais sa tentative fut avortée par un grand blond, les cheveux un petit peu en bataille mais à l'allure plutôt propre sur lui, qui venait de se planter devant elle. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, peut-être l'avait-elle déjà croisé à Riverdale High.

\- Salut ! Tu es Alice Smith, c'est ça ?

La concernée hocha lentement la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Exactement. Et tu es … ?

\- Hal Cooper. J'écris des articles pour le Blue and Gold, le journal du lycée. J'ai appris que dans ton ancien lycée tu écrivais pour leur journal aussi, je me trompe ?

Alice fut interloquée. Comment pouvait-il connaître autant de choses sur elle ? Son trouble ne passa apparemment pas inaperçu puisque Hal reprit.

\- C'est le superviseur du _Blue and Gold_ qui me l'a dit, il a accès aux dossiers de tous les élèves.

\- Oh, je vois. L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que tu étais du genre à t'immiscer dans la vie privée des gens sans les en informer.

Son ironie ne parvint pas jusqu'à Hal qui ne fit que rire.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre ! Du coup, je me demandais si ça t'intéresserait d'écrire des articles toi aussi pour le journal ? Je suis seul donc à deux, on pourrait faire une édition beaucoup plus complète.

Ce Hal Cooper la prenait un peu de court. Elle avait été vaguement mise au courant de l'existence du _Blue and Gold_ et si, effectivement, elle écrivait des articles dans le journal de son ancien lycée, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la possibilité de faire la même chose ici.

\- Tu me prends un peu de court. Je ne te promets rien mais j'y réfléchirai.

\- Ça serait cool d'écrire ensemble, j'en suis persuadé, insista Hal.

\- J'y réfléchirai, répéta Alice en essayant de faire ressentir son agacement.

\- Bon … On se verra au lycée alors, bonne soirée Alice !

\- C'est ça, bonne soirée.

Une fois qu'il fut partie, Alice soupira sans discrétion. Ce Hal n'était pas méchant mais un peu lourd dans sa façon d'insister autant. Elle ne disait pas non au fait de le rejoindre mais elle détestait qu'on lui force la main.

Son soupir bruyant ne passa cependant pas inaperçu pour tout le monde.

\- Bienvenue à Riverdale. Ton intégration n'aurait pas été complète si tu n'avais pas été confrontée à la lourdeur de Hal Cooper.

Alice se retourna brusquement, découvrant FP adossé au mur de la maison, une cigarette entre l'index et le majeur, un nuage de fumée se dissipant petit à petit autour de son visage. Il portait son habituelle veste en cuir par dessus un tee-shirt blanc. Il souffla vers le haut pour dégager quelques mèches de son front avant de tirer à nouveau sur sa cigarette.

La jeune fille se retrouva bête. Elle voulait lui parler, finalement il faisait le premier pas et voilà que maintenant elle se retrouvait muette. Elle devait passer pour une belle idiote mais FP lui semblait presque irréel. Comme ces acteurs célèbres inaccessibles dont on a les posters dans sa chambre et devant lesquels on rêve à ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Et bien FP c'était pareil, il était son inaccessible. Mais il fallait qu'elle se décide à parler avant qu'il ne la trouve définitivement stupide.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer son taux de lourdeur si j'avais accepté sa proposition.

\- Sa proposition ? releva FP, un sourcil haussé. Hal Cooper fait des propositions indécentes aux filles maintenant ?

\- Pas ce genre de proposition ! s'offusqua Alice, remerciant silencieusement la nuit de ne pas faire voir à FP ses joues devenues rouges.

\- Au temps pour moi, s'excusa-t-il dans un rire. Quel genre de proposition alors ?

\- Rien qui ne te regarde, le provoqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

FP leva les sourcils d'un air étonné avant de sourire. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle ait autant de répartie et, pour être honnête, elle se surprenait elle-même. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se démonte.

\- Ok ok, garde tes petits secrets avec Cooper, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

Le jeune homme tira une dernière longue fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans une jardinière.

\- Mais … Tu as pensé à la mère d'Hermione qui doit prendre soin des plantes ? râla Alice. Et toi, tu y mets ta cendre et tes mégots de cigarette. C'est pas croyable !

Alors qu'elle attrapait le mégot du bout des doigts avec un air dégoûté dans le but de le jeter ailleurs, elle entendit FP s'esclaffer dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!

\- Toi ! répondit-il avec spontanéité. Et puis, les Flores ont un jardinier. Ce n'est pas du tout la mère d'Hermione qui en prend soin, elle a trop à faire entre ses manucures et ses rendez-vous chez le coiffeur.

\- Encore pire. Tu gâches le travail d'une personne. Tu aimerais, toi, qu'on sabote tes devoirs ?

\- Sachant que je ne les fais pas …

Agacée, Alice gonfla ses joues et souffla d'exaspération alors que FP ne cessait de rire.

\- Allez, Smith, détends-toi et viens.

\- Où ça ?

\- Je vais te présenter à mes amis, pas t'emmener dans un recoin sombre du jardin pour te peloter.

Alice rougit à nouveau. FP tendit sa main pour qu'elle s'en saisisse mais la jeune fille n'en fit rien, préférant lever fièrement le menton et marcher à côté de lui.

Leurs pas les conduisirent au fond du jardin où se trouvaient les compères en veste en cuir de FP ainsi que Fred Andrews, un peu en retrait du groupe. Il lui adressa justement un petit sourire discret auquel Alice répondit.

\- Alice, voici mes amis du Southside, les Serpents. Serpents, je vous présente Alice Smith.

FP entreprit de donner les prénoms de tous ces gens, il y avait peu de filles et plus de garçons, mais Alice, qui avait déjà entendu beaucoup trop de prénoms depuis le début de la soirée, n'en retint aucun.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu, toi, lança une jeune fille avec de long cheveux blonds et une frange cachant presque ses yeux.

Elle n'avait pas l'air commode. Enfin, Alice la trouvait un peu sèche et acerbe, comme si elle ne l'autorisait pas à marcher sur ses plates-bandes.

\- Hum … Au lycée, probablement ? supposa Alice.

\- Nan. Tu as emménagé dans la maison à la frontière entre le Northside et le Southside, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une frontière entre le nord et le sud de la ville.

\- Certains s'emploient à bien nous faire sentir la différence. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu devrais plutôt être en train de jouer à la petite fille de bonne famille, comme toutes les coincées du cul du Northside.

Alice fronça les sourcils. Celle-ci, elle commençait à l'énerver et d'ailleurs, elle sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines et dans ses tempes. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Riverdale n'appartenait pas qu'à une certaine catégorie de personnes.

\- Je suis tout sauf coincée du cul, comme tu dis, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'être ici.

\- Les Serpents ne se mélangent pas ! tonna la jeune fille.

Alice allait répliquer mais FP vint s'interposer, dos à elle et face à l'autre fille.

\- Penny ! Ça suffit. Alice est nouvelle à Riverdale, c'est moi qui ai voulu vous la présenter. Mais puisque tu la fais se sentir en terrain hostile …

FP se tourna vers elle et comme il était plus grand, Alice dut lever les yeux pour croiser les siens.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Où ça ? lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau, méfiante.

\- Toujours pas dans un recoin sombre du jardin pour te peloter.

Alice soupira mais cette fois-ci, elle accepta la main de FP qui l'entraîna dans la maison seulement pour la traverser puisqu'ils en ressortirent aussitôt. Le jeune homme lâcha sa main une fois qu'ils furent engagés sur le trottoir et enfonça les siennes dans ses poches.

\- Je n'ai pas prévenu Mary que je sortais ! s'exclama Alice en s'arrêtant. Si elle ne me voit pas, elle va s'inquiéter. Et puis, on va où d'ailleurs ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, j'en connais un qui va profiter de mon absence pour enclencher un plan drague avec Mary.

\- Fred ? supposa Alice, se pinçant ensuite les lèvres, craignant d'avoir parlé trop vite. Si ce n'était pas lui, elle allait griller son amie.

\- Lui-même. Tu crois qu'il a ses chances ?

\- Hum … Je pense, oui. Enfin, je ne connais Mary que depuis une semaine, tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment assez pour connaître ce genre de détails.

\- En une semaine j'ai eu le temps de remarquer que toi, tu me regardais un peu trop souvent pour ton propre bien.

À nouveau, Alice se mit à rougir. FP avait un terrible don pour la faire virer au rouge tomate en quelques malheureux mots.

\- Je suis nouvelle, j'espionne un peu tout le monde pour me faire une idée sur eux.

\- Hum hum, on va dire que je te crois. Et quelle idée t'es-tu faite sur moi ?

\- Tu vas probablement me dire que c'est fait exprès parce que c'est l'air que tu te donnes, mais tu restes un mystère à mes yeux.

\- Un mystère ? releva FP.

\- Ouais. Je te regarde en cours, tu ne prends pas de notes mais tu écoutes les profs parler, parfois même tu approuves en hochant la tête. Au réfectoire, le midi, tu taquines tes amis, surtout Fred. Dans la cour, tu ne traînes qu'avec les gens de ton groupe, ceux avec des vestes en cuir et tu sembles être un peu leur … leur chef.

\- Je ne suis pas si mystérieux si tu as vu tout ça.

\- C'est seulement un banal constat, dit Alice en haussant les épaules. Tu restes malgré tout une énigme un peu insoluble.

\- Tu sais quoi, Smith ? C'est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Alice rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils se promenèrent dans le quartier jusqu'à ce que l'heure du couvre-feu d'Alice n'approche. En attendant Mary devant la maison, alors qu'elle grelottait un peu, ses bras serrés autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid, FP déposa sa veste sur ses épaules avant de rejoindre ses amis sans rien dire de plus.

Lorsque Alice était rentrée chez elle, sa mère ne dormait pas. Non, elle la guettait depuis le salon. Quand elle avait vu la veste ornée du reptile dans le dos, elle avait poussé un cri si aigu qu'elle avait réveillé son père à l'étage et probablement tout le quartier.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alice avait gardé la veste de FP tout le week-end. Elle n'avait pas résisté à la curiosité de mettre les mains dans les poches mais, malheureusement, à part un briquet, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant.

Le lundi matin, elle lui avait rendu sa veste avant le début des cours. Le jeune homme l'avait remercié d'un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil qui l'avait fait fondre. En une semaine, Alice avait complètement craqué pour l'énigme insoluble qu'était FP Jones, ses hormones d'adolescente n'en faisant qu'à leur tête.

Les semaines se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Alice se faisait petit à petit sa place à Riverdale High, devenant très amie avec Mary et Hermione. Au fil des mois, les professeurs disaient même que c'était comme si Alice avait toujours fait partie de ce lycée.

Elle avait accepté la proposition de Hal Cooper et donc elle écrivait de temps en temps quelques articles pour le _Blue and Gold_. Elle assistait à tous les matchs des Bulldogs, en premier lieu pour supporter Hermione et les River Vixens, et ensuite parce que Fred Andrews, jusqu'ici plutôt habitué à cirer le banc de touche, jouait quelques matchs en tant que titulaire.

Presque tous les week-ends, Alice sortait avec Mary et Hermione. Shopping, soirées pyjama chez Hermione, films au Twilight Drive-In, milk-shake ou cheeseburger chez Pop's. Elles étaient devenues inséparables. Hermione traînait de moins en moins avec les Vixens car elle disait largement préférer la compagnie des deux filles plutôt que celle des cheerleaders qui, pour la plupart, n'avaient pas grand chose dans la cervelle selon elle.

Au fil des mois, elle essayait de gratter la carapace de FP mais il ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à savoir où il habitait. Malgré tout, ils se retrouvaient parfois chez Pop's pour partager un sundae. Ils y restaient des heures à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout d'Alice. Le jeune homme s'avérait curieux et de très bonne compagnie.

Alice ne rapportait rien de tout cela à sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle l'aurait empêchée de fréquenter, même en toute amitié, un « voyou en veste de cuir » comme elle les appelait. Mais FP lui parlait des Serpents et ils n'avaient pas l'air méchants. Les aînés, peut-être, comme l'avait dit Mary, mais pas FP et ses amis. Ce n'étaient pas des saints, auquel cas Alice aurait trouvé FP moins passionnant, mais ils ne méritaient pas le jugement en place publique.

Un soir, FP avait jeté des cailloux à sa fenêtre alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Alice avait ouvert, le découvrant en bas, deux casques dans les mains.

\- Une petite virée ? lui avait-il proposé à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller ses parents.

Alice avait hésité environ deux secondes avant d'attraper sa veste à la volée et d'enfiler ses chaussures avec précipitation. Elle avait fait le mur, FP avait conduit jusqu'à _Sweetwater River_ et elle avait profité du vent frais qui fouettait son visage, de l'adrénaline ressentie par cette sortie interdite, de sa poitrine appuyée contre le dos du jeune homme. Son parfum avait légèrement embrouillé ses sens.

Ce soir-là, Alice était tombée amoureuse de FP Jones.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le printemps arriva, et avec lui les beaux jours. Pour fêter son anniversaire, Alice avait eu le droit d'inviter Hermione et Mary chez elle pour une soirée toutes les trois. La jeune fille avait tenté de négocier une soirée plus conséquente mais le non franc et massif de sa mère, qui craignait de voir arriver les habitants de bas-fonds de Riverdale, l'en avait dissuadée.

Les trois jeunes filles mangeaient distraitement du pop-corn tout en regardant un film romantique qui n'était pas vraiment passionnant. Alice, allongée par terre, sur le ventre, lâcha son front contre la moquette tout en soupirant.

\- Ce film est nul ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

\- Ah ! Je n'osais pas le dire, répondit Mary.

\- On joue à Action ou Vérité ? proposa Hermione tout en éteignant la télé.

Mary et Alice approuvèrent, cette dernière cachant sa réticence. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de jeu où elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire mais force était de constater que là, elle n'avait rien de mieux à proposer.

\- Je commence ! lança Hermione. Mary, action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Hum … Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Fred dans les toilettes, l'autre jour, entre deux cours ?

Le rouge monta aux jours de Mary, signe que ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était pas très innocent. Alice se mit à rire.

\- Crache le morceau ! la pressa-t-elle en riant.

\- Il m'a embrassé, avoua Mary en rougissant franchement. Et il embrasse très bien !

\- En même temps, est-ce que tu avais un autre point de comparaison ? la taquina Hermione.

Mary lui tira la langue et la partie reprit. Entre vérités avouées et petits gages simples, Alice passait finalement un bon moment.

\- Alice, lança Mary. Ton tour. Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Est-ce que tu vas te décider à passer à la vitesse supérieure avec FP, un de ces quatre ?

Une poignée de pop-corn au-dessus de sa bouche, Hermione suspendit son geste et attendit la réponse comme s'il s'agissait d'une information capitale.

\- Ça dépend ce que tu entends par vitesse supérieure ?

\- Et ben … Le faire !

\- On ne s'est encore jamais embrassé ! répondit Alice.

\- Et alors ? releva Hermione. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a un truc entre Jones et toi. Il y a quelque chose de presque indécent dans vos yeux à chaque fois que vous vous regardez.

Spécialiste dans la matière, Alice rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, incapable de nier l'évidence. Depuis cette virée en moto à _Sweetwater River_ , FP et elle flirtaient beaucoup, sans se cacher, au grand dam de Penny qui était amoureuse transie de FP - Alice avait appris ça de sa bouche un soir. Cela serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à aller plus loin avec lui. En réalité, dès qu'il était dans les parages, elle sentait chaque fibre de son être s'embraser et ses oreilles chauffer. Elle avait même mal au ventre quand une autre fille l'approchait. Si elle s'écoutait, elle l'aurait déjà embrassé mais elle voulait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il avait failli, à la rivière, mais ils avaient été interrompus par un renard dans les fourrés qui avait fait peur à Alice.

\- J'attends qu'il se décide, trancha Alice.

\- Autant attendre le messie ! se moqua Hermione. Prends les choses en main !

Et l'idée avait fait son chemin dans la tête d'Alice. C'était décidé, la prochaine fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux, elle prendrait les commandes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ce jour mit moins longtemps que prévu à arriver.

Le lendemain même, assise sur la balançoire du square non loin de chez elle, Alice griffonnait dans un carnet quelques idées qu'elle avait eu pour son prochain article dans le _Blue and Gold_. En entendant le bruissement des graviers, elle leva la tête et vit Penny approcher. La jeune fille était seule mais cela ne rassura pas Alice pour autant car avec ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste et sa démarche assurée, Penny lui faisait un peu peur.

\- Bonjour Penny, la salua-t-elle, préférant prendre les devants.

\- Salut, Smith.

Alice baissa les yeux sur son carnet et recommença à écrire même si tout commençait à devenir brouillon dans sa tête. Elle peinait à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

\- Je voulais te dire un truc, reprit la blonde. Enfin, plutôt te mettre en garde.

\- À propos de ? demanda Alice en levant à nouveau les yeux vers Penny qui s'était considérablement rapprochée d'elle.

\- Je te vois faire de l'œil à FP. Je te vois tenter misérablement de le draguer mais, tu sais, on n'obtient pas si facilement les faveurs de FP Jones.

\- Je ne drague pas FP. Je ne force rien, ce qui se passe entre nous est naturel et quand bien même je voudrais le draguer, je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation.

Alice ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce courage soudain, ni pourquoi sa voix ne tremblait pas mais pour peu, elle se féliciterait.

\- Ne joue pas à la plus maline avec moi, Smith. FP est à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non, alors si je te vois encore l'approcher …

Soudain, Penny dégagea de sa poche une lame de rasoir particulièrement affûtée et la plaça sous sa gorge. Alice se mit aussitôt à paniquer, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur de ce que Penny pouvait faire et elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur. Elle commençait à avoir des sueurs froides et des sanglots qui se bloquaient dans sa gorge.

\- Si je te vois encore l'approcher, reprit Penny. J'appuierai cette lame si fort sur ta jolie gorge que tu te videras de ton sang, pigé ?

Péniblement, Alice déglutit tout en hochant la tête. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, comment elle s'appelait, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était que Penny retire cette lame pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir en courant.

\- Peabody ! Arrête immédiatement ce que tu es en train de faire ou je te fais avaler cette lame de rasoir !

En entendant la voix de FP s'élever plus loin, Alice sentit tous ses muscles se détendre. Penny eut sa part de surprise aussi puisqu'elle lâcha la lame qui vint s'écraser au sol. Alice mit alors le pied dessus pour l'empêcher de la retrouver et lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

Penny lui lança un dernier regard assassin avant de partir en courant. FP courut dans l'autre sens pour venir s'accroupir devant Alice, toujours assise sur la balançoire, les mains tremblantes.

\- Hey, Alice, ça va ?

FP prit ses mains dans les siennes et Alice les fixa pour essayer de retrouver une respiration correcte. Le jeune homme n'insista pas. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle revienne à elle.

\- Ça va … J'ai eu peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit cette tarée ?

Distraitement, Alice s'était mise à jouer avec les doigts de son vis-à-vis. Le fait était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder. Enfin, elle ne voulait pas le faire car elle savait que si elle le regardait, elle lui sauterait dessus et l'embrasserait pour le remercier.

\- Que si je t'approchais encore elle …

Sans rien contrôler, Alice lâcha les sanglots qu'elle refoulait jusqu'ici. Maintenant que Penny était loin, qu'elle se sentait protégée par FP, elle pouvait laisser aller ses larmes. Le jeune homme, justement, l'attira à lui alors elle se laissa glisser à genoux dans les gravillons et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Son parfum qui l'obsédait tant l'enveloppa délicatement et Alice aurait voulu rester ici pour toujours.

FP ne fit rien de plus que frictionner lentement son dos pour la calmer et apaiser ses pleurs, ce qui prit du temps mais arriva finalement. Il l'incita à décaler son visage pour la regarder et toute force de résistance quitta Alice. Elle fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec maladresse mais non sans une terrible envie qui la tenaillait depuis des semaines. Elle sentit les bras puissants de FP se resserrer autour d'elle, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Elle, elle joignit ses mains dans sa nuque et lui autorisa le passage quand elle sentit sa langue taquiner ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas le premier baiser d'Alice. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait autant de choses en le faisant.

FP rompit le contact et, pour éviter de le regarder, Alice appuya son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés.

\- C'était quoi ça, Smith ? l'embêta le jeune homme.

\- Je … Je n'aurais pas dû, c'est ça ?

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut happée par le regard sombre de FP.

\- Au contraire.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser. Contrairement à elle, il maîtrisait un peu plus la chose alors Alice y mit tout son coeur.

Ce jour-là, Alice découvrit que FP vivait seul dans une caravane un peu délabrée du Sunnyside. Elle découvrit aussi à quel point ce jeune homme en apparence fort et inébranlable pouvait être un amant incroyablement doux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la première fois de la fille avec qui il était. Alice oublia très rapidement la douleur de cette première fois, dissipée sous la tendresse de FP, sous ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots. Il avait été attentionné, tendre, absolument pas égoïste, ne cherchant pas à faire passer son plaisir avant le sien. Alice s'était alors endormie dans les bras du jeune homme, caressant distraitement, du bout des doigts, le tatouage en forme de Serpent qui était fièrement dessiné sur son pectoral gauche.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quelques semaines plus tard, Alice, qui se pensait seule chez elle, avait demandé à FP de l'y retrouver pour profiter de l'absence de ses parents. Malheureusement, elle aurait dû être beaucoup plus prudente, tout aurait été bien différent.

Allongée sur son lit, portant encore son jean et seulement son soutien-gorge, FP se tenait au-dessus d'elle et embrassait chaque recoin de sa peau, déclenchant une vague de frissons chez la jeune fille. Son ventre, ses côtes, sa poitrine, sa nuque, la moindre parcelle de son corps était soumise aux baisers brûlants qu'il lui prodiguait. Elle sentait l'érection du jeune homme grandir contre sa cuisse et alors qu'elle descendait ses petites mains pour défaire sa ceinture, elle fut interrompue par une porte ouverte à la volée.

\- ALICE !

La concernée se redressa brusquement et cacha sa poitrine avec ses mains.

\- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu oses me poser la question ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis chez moi ! Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Elle pointa FP du doigt, le visage tordu par la rage d'avoir trouvé sa fille en fâcheuse position avec ce garçon. Alice, à la fois honteuse et apeurée, se rapprocha de FP pour lui témoigner un peu de soutien et aussi pour trouver du réconfort.

\- FP est mon petit-ami, j'ai le droit de venir à la maison avec lui !

\- Pas lorsque je ne peux pas vous surveiller ! Qu'est-ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire ? Vous alliez pervertir ma petite fille, c'est ça ?

\- Madame Smith, avec tout votre respect, je ne pervertis personne. Alice est grande et …

\- Taisez-vous ! Je sais qui vous êtes. Je sais ce que vous faîtes avec votre petite bande du Southside, votre gang de voyous ! Il est hors de question que ma précieuse Alice fréquente quelqu'un comme vous. Sortez de ma maison !

FP regarda Alice, dont les yeux bleus brillaient de larmes contenues. À cet instant précis, elle détestait sa mère pour ce qu'elle disait, pour lui retirer le garçon qu'elle aimait et qui était à mille lieues d'être le voyou qu'elle décrivait.

Certainement par provocation, FP prit le temps de l'embrasser délicatement sur le front avant de ramasser ses affaires et de quitter la pièce. La mère d'Alice lui passa un savon dont la jeune fille n'écouta que la moitié, les reproches qu'elle lui hurlait n'étant que des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Elle avait mal au ventre, mal au cœur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était pouvoir vivre une histoire d'amour normale, avec FP, sans que sa mère ne se mêle de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Si elle avait envie de sortir avec un Serpent, c'était son problème.

De cette dispute, Alice ne retint que « Je t'interdis de le revoir » et « Demain, nous dînons chez les Cooper, je compte sur toi pour accepter l'invitation à sortir que te fera leur fils, Hal ».

Dehors il faisait nuit noire. La jeune fille ne savait absolument pas l'heure qu'il était et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait un peu, mais un bruit sec contre la fenêtre de sa chambre la fit sursauter. Doucement, elle se leva et alla l'ouvrir. En bas, FP l'attendait avec deux casques. Le cœur d'Alice gonfla dans sa poitrine et, une nouvelle fois, elle fit le mur pour aller le retrouver.

Il conduisit jusqu'au Southside. Inconsciemment, elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui, comme si franchir la frontière imaginaire entre le nord et le sud allait lui porter préjudice. Alice ne connaissait pas vraiment cette partie de la ville. FP arrêta la moto devant un bar, le é si elle en croyait l'enseigne, devant lequel était garés pick-up, motos et voitures. Si elle n'avait pas aperçu les lumières à l'intérieur, Alice aurait été persuadée que le lieu était abandonné. Mais FP prit sa main une fois débarrassés de leur casque et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

L'endroit était baigné d'une ambiance tamisée. La décoration semblait avoir été chinée dans les brocantes de la ville : néons, billard, posters déchirés, tabourets disparates. Le serpent était un élément qui revenait beaucoup alors Alice fit rapidement le lien, elle se trouvait dans le QG du gang du Southside.

\- Jones ! lança un homme derrière le comptoir. Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes là ?

\- Elle s'appelle Alice, répondit FP en glissant son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, jolie demoiselle. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

Prise au dépourvu, Alice bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Une bière, s'il-vous-plaît ». Elle était surprise par l'accueil qu'on lui réservait ici alors que personne ne la connaissait, qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de leur monde et qu'elle ne portait pas de veste en cuir. Ici, personne ne faisait attention à elle, ils étaient tous plus occupés à rire, partager un verre, jouer une partie de billard. Et bizarrement, elle se sentait plutôt à l'aise même si sans FP près d'elle, la situation serait peut-être ressentie différemment.

\- Bienvenue au Whyte Whyrm, ma belle, lui dit FP.

\- Je crois que j'adore cet endroit ! répliqua Alice sur un ton enjoué, tournant sur elle-même pour régaler ses yeux.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère ?

\- Mal. Elle m'a interdit de te revoir et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle sait que Hal Cooper va m'inviter à sortir et je suis obligée d'accepter.

\- Cooper ?!

\- Hum. Mais je ne compte pas le faire. Il n'y a que toi qui compte FP, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

\- Je sais.

En posant ses yeux sur le serpent qui ornait le cuir de la veste de l'homme devant elle, une idée fit son chemin dans sa tête. FP lui avait un jour raconté que les Serpents respectaient une sorte de code entre eux et qu'une des règles était « Nous prenons soin des nôtres ».

\- FP, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Si j'ai la réponse.

\- Comment on devient un Serpent ?

FP s'étrangla avec sa bière qu'il recracha partiellement sur le comptoir. À côté de lui, Alice se mordillait la lèvre, nerveuse. Elle savait que sa demande déclencherait une réaction de ce genre. Le jeune homme essuya sa bouche et la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse quand même ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as dit que vous preniez soin des vôtres. Si je faisais partie des vôtres, vous pourriez me protéger, empêcher ma mère de diriger ma vie.

\- Ta mère veut uniquement ton bien, Ali. Oui, ça m'emmerde qu'elle t'interdise de me fréquenter, mais pense un peu à sa réaction quand elle saura que tu fais partie des nôtres.

\- Je veux qu'elle le sache. Je veux qu'elle voie que je suis une grande fille capable de prendre des décisions par elle-même. Peut-être que c'est une mauvaise décision mais si personne ne me laisse faire mes propres expériences, comment est-ce que je peux apprendre ? FP, s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi.

Alice plongea des yeux suppliants dans ceux de FP. Elle voulait devenir une Serpent. Être des leurs, se sentir épaulée, protégée, faire partie d'un groupe.

FP ne mit pas longtemps avant de céder. Ce soir-là, non sans avoir rougi de gêne environ une trentaine de fois, Alice avait réalisé la Danse du Serpent sous le regard transi d'amour de FP. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait regardée ainsi, un regard à la fois brûlant de désir mais si protecteur. Alice savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'elle était avec lui.

En descendant de l'estrade, alors que FP s'approchait d'elle avec sa veste pour la couvrir, il fut bousculé par un homme relativement grand, portant une chemise de bûcheron à carreaux, un jean élimé et une paire de Doc Martens montantes. Dans ses mains, il tenait une veste en cuir à la coupe plus féminine, plus cintrée que celles portées par les garçons, mais également avec un serpent dans le dos. Prenant cela comme une invitation, Alice se mit dos à cet homme et glissa ses bras dans les manches de la veste avant de dégager ses cheveux coincés entre le vêtement et sa peau.

xxxxxxxxxx

L'histoire entre FP et Alice ne dura pas aussi longtemps que les adolescents ne l'avaient espéré.

Après l'intégration de la jeune fille au sein de leur groupe, Alice ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. FP se doutait que ses parents étaient derrière tout ça mais cela lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur de la voir passer tous les jours à côté de lui sans qu'elle ne le calcule. Il était bien trop fier pour l'admettre mais il était amoureux de cette fille et il savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés, même s'ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit.

Il aimait cet air candide, rêveur et maladroit qu'elle pouvait avoir mais il savait aussi à quel point elle était forte et courageuse. Son changement d'attitude n'avait rien de volontaire, il le savait. Il l'avait su lorsqu'ils avaient échangé un regard au réfectoire alors qu'elle déjeunait avec Mary et Hermione. Il lisait sa peine dans ses yeux, il lisait à quel point elle était désolée. Et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle avait choisi sa famille. Ou peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu vraiment le choix, au final.

Le soir du bal de promo, lorsqu'il la vit, son Alice, entrer dans la salle au bras de cet enfoiré de lourdaud d'Hal Cooper, FP se sentit mal. C'était à la fois douloureux sans vraiment l'être, même s'il aurait bien volontiers mis une droite dans la pommette de Cooper. Dans sa longue robe en velours vert bouteille, Alice était rayonnante. Elle avait retenu ses longs cheveux en un chignon dont quelques mèches retombaient sur ses épaules nues. FP se mordait si fort la lèvre inférieure qu'il allait bientôt saigner s'il continuait. Embrasser sa peau le démangeait, tout comme l'envie de virer la main trop protectrice de Cooper sur sa hanche.

À part boire de la bière, FP ne fit rien de sa soirée. Danser, très peu pour lui, et il n'avait pas envie de flirter ou de rire avec qui que ce soit, pas même la jolie rouquine qui lui faisait des clins d'œil appuyés depuis le début des festivités. Non, il avait les yeux rivés sur Alice qui dansait avec Cooper. C'était un crève-coeur de la voir rire et sourire. Pour peu, il en aurait vomi sur les chaussures de son voisin.

La sangsue finit par lâcher sa partenaire et FP sauta sur l'occasion pour approcher Alice qui était seule devant la table du buffet.

\- Ali ? l'interpella-t-il.

Elle se retourna et un sourire furtif balaya son visage avant qu'elle ne se renferme.

\- Que veux-tu, FP ?

\- On peut aller parler tranquillement dehors ou Cooper te surveille ?

Alice le fusilla du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on tient en laisse, Jones, grogna-t-elle.

Elle prit alors les devants et sortit de la salle de bal, FP à ses talons. Une fois dehors, il la vit immédiatement frissonner au contact de l'air frais de la nuit sur sa peau. Comme lors des premiers mots qu'ils avaient échangé quelques mois en arrière, FP se délesta de sa veste et la déposa délicatement sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui le remercia d'un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée du lycée.

FP s'assit à côté d'elle, étendit ses jambes sur les marches d'en-dessous et appuya ses mains vers l'arrière.

\- Tu sors avec Cooper ? demanda FP après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Pas vraiment. On s'est vu quelques fois, c'est tout.

\- Hum … Tu m'as vite remplacé.

FP savait qu'il venait de lâcher une bombe et Alice réagit au quart de tour en braquant sur lui ses deux yeux bleus profondément assombris.

\- Personne ne t'arrivera à la cheville, FP, c'est compris ?

\- Je ne fais que constater. Il y a quelques semaines encore, on …

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! tonna Alice. Mes parents m'ont interdit de te voir et cette fois, puisque je leur avais désobéi, ça a été encore plus virulent que la fois d'avant.

\- Virulent ? releva le jeune homme.

\- Mon père a menacé de s'en prendre à toi et …

\- Je sais me défendre ! se vexa FP.

\- Laisse-moi finir ! Mon père connaît très bien le maire, le shérif ainsi que d'autres personnes très bien placées. Il a dit qu'il ferait jouer ses relations pour vous virer de Riverdale comme des malpropres, tous les Serpents. Qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant de vider le Sunnyside de votre présence.

FP sentit la colère l'envahir. Comment monsieur Smith pouvait-il se permettre une telle chose sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir sa fille avec lui ? Les _Southsiders_ étaient tout autant chez eux à Riverdale que ces coincés du cul du Northside. Marginaux, certes, mais à leur place.

\- On aurait pu se défendre, Ali. Nous sommes nombreux.

\- Tu ne connais pas mon père. Quand il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. La seule façon de vous laisser tranquille, c'était d'accepter de sortir avec Hal. Il n'est pas méchant, tu sais.

\- On ne s'est jamais officiellement quitté, tous les deux.

\- Tout comme on ne s'est jamais officiellement dit qu'on était ensemble.

 _Un point pour toi, Smith,_ pensa FP. Rien n'avait vraiment été clair entre eux parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin de se dire les choses. Tout était implicitement dit avec des regards, des gestes. Mais, avec le recul, peut-être auraient-ils dû ?

\- Et puis … Il y a autre chose, avoua Alice à demi-mot.

\- Autre chose ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête sans rien dire. FP voyait très bien qu'elle n'osait pas cracher le morceau alors il en déduisit que c'était quelque chose de pas facile à dire. Donc il se tut, lui laissant le temps de trouver ses mots, de trouver le courage de se lancer. Sauf que quand elle le fit, FP eut l'impression qu'on venait de faire tomber un poids énorme sur ses épaules et son cœur.

\- Je suis enceinte.

* * *

Comme je disais, la fin est vague mais **libre à vous d'imaginer la suite.**  
Alice avoue qu'elle est enceinte, mais pas qui est le père. De toute façon, même dans la série c'est assez vague. Lorsqu'elle dit à FP « I had your baby », sa réaction - pour moi - est celle d'un homme qui savait. **Qui savait qu'elle était enceinte mais qui pensait qu'elle avait avorté et qui se retrouve pris au dépourvu.**

Dans ma tête, **j'ai mille idées sur comment FP et Alice se sont rencontrés** mais pour aujourd'hui, ce sera cette version-là.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

 **Du love pour vous !**


End file.
